Operation: Blackout
Operation: Blackout is a current event in Club Penguin Rewritten, beginning on November 15th, 2017 and set to end December 6th, 2017. It is the second major EPF mission to take place in Club Penguin Rewritten and will be the first official appearance of Dot the Disguise Gal and Herbert P. Bear. Free items For items obtainable exclusively from the mission interface, see here. For items obtainable from the party's catalog, check here. Trivia *This party was teased throughout October 2017 and the Halloween Party 2017, in both the Penguin Style Nov'17 and in rooms during the party. **During The Fair 2017, there was fur at the Forest near the blue arrow sign. **During the Halloween Party 2017, there was pawprints at the Dock. **Starting on November 10, more fur and notes about Gary going missing were found at the Ski Village and the Town. *During Gary's final visit to the Halloween Party 2017, Herbert kidnapped him. *It will be the second EPF operation In Club Penguin Rewritten, after Operation: Hibernation during the Mountain Expedition 2017. *This will be currently the longest party on Club Penguin Rewritten, lasting a full 3 weeks. *During the party, Herbert hijacked the official Club Penguin Rewritten twitter. *The Club Penguin Times was changed to the "Herbert Times" at the beginning of the party. *The puffles at the Dock had their modern style, but later on they were changed to have their original design, like the ones at the Pet Shop as well as those that players own. *There are six different phases of entering Herbert's Base. *There is a glitch originating from original Club Penguin which allows you to enter Herbert's Base early. **However, although you cannot obtain any of the rewards, you can watch the cutscene and play the mini game when walking onto the screen. *During the party, the entrance to the PSA HQ was closed off, most likely because of the damage on the pillar where the entrance was. **It was, however, still accessible through the PSA Spy Phone's teleportation feature. The room, like the rest of the Everyday Phoning Facility, was on fire, though, and it was impossible to leave through the normal exit. Gallery Sneek Peaks Herbscreen.png|One of two login screens for the party, featuring Herbert. EPFScreen.png|One of two login screens for the party, showcasing the logo and date of the party. OB Sneak Peak.PNG|Sneak peek posted by Hagrid. Homepages/Login Screens 2017-11-17.png|Homepage 1 2017-11-17 (1).png|Homepage 2 2017-11-17 (2).png|Homepage 3 Operation.png|Login Screen 1 Operation blackout.png|Login Screen 2 OB login3.PNG|Login Screen 3 OB login 4.PNG|Login Screen 4 Missing Gary Posters/Fur Sightings GaryPoster1.PNG|A missing poster for Gary located on the side of the Gift Shop GaryPoster2.PNG|A second missing poster for Gary located on the side of the Coffee Shop GaryPoster3.PNG|A pair of missing posters located on the sides of the Everyday Phoning Facility and Ski Lodge OpBlackoutFur1.PNG|A tuft of white fur found next to the Tours Booth OpBlackoutFur2.PNG|A second tuft of fur found in front of the Everyday Phoning Facility Rooms Phase 1 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.20.47 PM.png|Snow Forts Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.21.17 PM.png|Plaza Screen Shot 2017-11-19 at 12.16.41 PM.png|Dock Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.22.51 PM.png|Ski Village Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.23.10 PM.png|Beach Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.23.40 PM.png|Lighthouse Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.23.55 PM.png|Beacon Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.26.18 PM.png|Ski Hill Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.34.00 PM.png|Herbert's Paradise Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.34.39 PM.png|Lock Down Operation_Blackout_Sector_1.png|Sector 1 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.36.04 PM.png|Secret HQ Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.36.35 PM.png|Secret Tunnel Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.37.13 PM.png|Dojo Courtyard Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.37.41 PM.png|Dojo Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.38.30 PM.png|Mine Shack Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.39.19 PM.png|Cove Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.39.46 PM.png|Iceberg Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.40.27 PM.png|Stadium Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.41.08 PM.png|Pizza Parlor Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.41.52 PM.png|Stage Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.42.24 PM.png|Pet Shop Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.43.02 PM.png|Gift Shop Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.43.54 PM.png|Coffee Shop Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.57.38 PM.png|PSA Headquarters Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.58.33 PM.png|Everyday Phoning Facility Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.59.24 PM.png|EPF Command Room Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 8.00.18 PM.png|Ski Lodge Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 8.00.48 PM.png|Lodge Attic Screen Shot 2017-11-18 at 9.21.58 AM.png|Herbert's Base Screen Shot 2017-11-18 at 9.24.48 AM.png|Sector 2 Phase 2 File:Forts.png|Snow Forts Screen Shot 2017-11-18 at 8.34.26 AM.png|Plaza Screen Shot 2017-11-18 at 8.34.39 AM.png|Forest Screen Shot 2017-11-18 at 8.34.52 AM.png|Cove Screen Shot 2017-11-18 at 8.35.20 AM.png|Mine Shack Screen Shot 2017-11-18 at 8.35.32 AM.png|Dock Screen Shot 2017-11-18 at 9.16.10 AM.png|Ski Village Screen Shot 2017-11-18 at 9.16.23 AM.png|Ski Hill Screen Shot 2017-11-18 at 9.16.33 AM.png|Dojo Courtyard Screen Shot 2017-11-18 at 9.18.13 AM.png|Stadium Screen Shot 2017-11-18 at 9.18.40 AM.png|Beacon Screen Shot 2017-11-18 at 9.21.09 AM.png|Lock Down Screen Shot 2017-11-18 at 9.23.12 AM.png|Herbert's Base Map Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.20.55 PM.png|Map Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Lost Footage Club Penguin Rewritten - Saving The Island -1 Category:Event